warriors_of_akrirfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting
'There are a total of 5 countries on the Akririan continent, for of these are monarchies while the last one lacks both law and proper leaders. The countries are Torak, Malijer, Frerith, Moroak and Kontera. ' Torak Torak is the second richest country in Akrir. Their fashion is considered to be the most modern, the people are very set in not letting their clothes go out of style but still don't want it to be anything like the other countries. They are also known to be very religious, to the verge of thinking of themselves as better than other countries (even if they have the same religion) so they tend to be careful with covering up the skin, only really allowing arms and face to be seen, even if it’s something the gods really don’t care about. Torak is also well known for their railroads that keeps the countries (except Kontera) connected and coined the expression “All roads leads to Torak”. Their capital is called Takan. Torak born characters: Pekka, Red and Reax Malijer Malijer is a country where it snows a lot, in fact most of the year is winter for them. That makes their fashion mainly focused on warm clothing such as heavy thick coats, tunics/dresses and pants. Since the country have a huge dangerous wildlife people tend to at least have a dagger or knife with them in case of emergency (though bows and arrows aren't uncommon either). They are careful with taking care off and use as much as possible from what they kill, hence why fur is a common decoration in the clothing and everyone have thick leather waist belts, who also serves as support for their backs since they do a lot of heavy work and lifting. The Malijer is very close to nature and therefore they tend to live in villages with great distance between each other, just to preserve the forest. The country only have one city, where their queen lives, and is called Asar. Malijer born characters: Loke, Aeron and Lyra Frerith Frerith is a country known for their white robes with wide loose arms. White, blue and light yellow is typical colors you will see on peoples clothing, usually in patterns that are unique for each piece of clothing. Stronger colors can occur as accessories. Masks are the most common accessory people wear, because of the country’s history, and have become a way to show where in Frerith you are from, even if the masks are really a memory of the rebels who took part in setting the country free from a dictator. Pipes are an accessory all men have, even if they don't smoke, the more decorated the pipe is the higher social status you have. This country have a well-documented history, all because the fear that if they forget then all the bad is bound to happen again, this is also a reason why they kept their army dressed in dark uniforms, to remember just what a war can lead too. Otherwise they are very proud of their jungles, food, cold and hot springs and their skills with herbs for healing and more spiritual purposes. They are among the more friendly countries and like things to be relaxed, making it common with tourists since this life style wouldn’t be welcome in most other countries. The capital is called Cantory. Frerith born characters: Karus, Kairo and Ging Moroak Moroak is a country mostly known for its flipped "gender roles". With other words, clothes and colors that would usually be seen as "feminine" are in Moroak very "masculine" and the other way around. And because of this, women usually are those wearing the "practical" clothing, made for combat and heavier work than the men’s. Moroak is also the richest country, making it common with expensive clothing, adding gold and jewelries into it and/or making sure that the colors are strong and visible. Soft pastel colors just aren't colors for them. In Moroak men are mostly considered to be too fragile to bring into combat, hence why it’s rare to see men in their armies. Instead the men stay at home to look after children, cook, do farm work or similar things, though the option to become singers, artists, dancers and writers and other similar occupations are popular among single men as well. The women however are usually trained to become soldiers, blacksmiths, miners, railroad workers and of course farmers. Works within the medical field contains almost an equal amount of men and women since they find it more important to have enough people being able to heal the sick and wounded than bicker about genders there. Moroak is known for the large cities and the capital is Manevo, where the golden road is said to lead to the royal palace. Moroak born characters: Prince Junta, Chinta and Maraki Kontera Kontera is the country of pretty much nothing but thieves and assassins, making their fashions harder to describe since most of them originate from the other Akririan countries. Though it have become common for them to redesign (and dye) their clothes to fit their new lifestyles better. Mostly by adding pouches, both visible and hidden ones, for such things as weapons, money, poison and other objects needed for their line or work. It's also common to dye the clothes to darker or less eye catching colors, just to make themselves less noticeable when heading out for their work/mission. The clothes also tend to be ripped or look damaged; adding to making them less eye catching in richer countries, but it's sometimes also signs from when they escaped from threats. Since Kontera doesn’t have any laws or a leader, it’s usually a place people stay away from. It’s not an official country either, but the two guilds that come to have establish themselves there, The assassin and thieves guild, together decided to call the land Kontera after the God of Thieves, Kota. The land itself is a desert landscape filled with all kinds of dangerous creatures, and everyone travelling into Kontera is advised not to leave the road, or else their death is pretty much sealed. The people of Kontera consider themselves to have more of a moral than any other countries, despite their line or work, since they do what they do for their own survival and they never kill for personal reason but only when hired. The second reason to why they see themselves better is because they don’t care what peoples story in the past was, they take in anyone who is in need and is willing to work. Kontera living characters: Bremin, Sicarius, Julien and Maranja Category:Setting